User blog:Oneanimal/Character and gear wishlist
Hello, all! This is my character/gear wishlist. My user page was getting a bit crowded, so I moved it all into a blog post. I am still working on it, so new characters/gears will be added with regularity. I try to make all of the characters relatively balanced: If they have a damage mitigation effect, they usually will have a lower health; if they have some damage-boosting effect, they will have lower damage. All of my characters also don't have out-of-this-world base stats; they range from 2000 (with a wicked damage and health boosting passive) to 2900 (which does give some magnification to opponents' damage), which is intended to allow them to be playable in today's meta. If you have any thoughts, recommendations, or your own character wishes, please let me know. UPCOMING: The Joker/Animated *Shazam Regime; 1200, 1300; Passive: Solomon's Judgement (Upon activation of his SP1, all of Shazam's attacks involving punching it be in basic attacks or specials have their damage increased by 300% for 4 seconds). Note: Shazam's SP1 would be changed to be like DOJWW's in that he could strike his opponent twice and then throw the lightning. *Ares/Insurgency (or Regime, whichever you like; he could be considered either); 1500, 750; Passive: Fueled by Conflict (When tagged out, Ares progressively builds up a damage boost for the rest of the match based on how long the match lasts long as Ares is tagged out, he continuously gains a larger and larger damage boost upon tagging in; 3% for every second he is tagged out and the match continues. 5% more damage per promotion). Note: the damage boosts would add up, so if he is tagged out for 10 seconds (30% boost), and then later gets tagged out for another 10 seconds (30% boost), he would have a permanent 60% boost upon tagging in. He is meant to be the ultimate damage dealing machine, with the trade-off of having punishingly low health. *Deadshot/Arkham Origins; 1300,1300; Passive: Sharpshooter (All special attacks have a chance 30% to deal a headshot, doubling the damage if the special was a crit of the ENTIRE special and delivering a 5-second bleed). *Batman/Animated; 1200,1400; Passive: I am vengeance (Batman takes 25% less damage from all sources; if he is the only character left on his team; he regains 25% of his health and 1.5 power bars) *Batman/The Dark Knight; 1300, 1400; Passive: Silent Guardian (Batman heals himself and his teammates by 1.5% health per second at all times tagged out and damages opponents by the same not when they are tagged out not count as DOT, like LC Set full effect). Note: This is not dampened by RKF or Healing/Regen Suppression. He is designed to be very usable in Survivor to counter the Suppressions. No matter when he is tagged in or out, he will damage the currently tagged-in opponent. *Poison Ivy; 1200, 1400; Passive: Gotham Siren (Ivy's Supermove disables the opposing team's passives for 15 seconds. Increases by 7.5 seconds for every Gotham Siren on her team versions of Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman count as Sirens). Note: Her passive is technically triggered just before the Supermove (so if the Super were to trigger a low-health or on-death passive, the effect would be negated). Super does 40% of normal damage. *Poison Ivy/Arkham Knight; 1100, 1800; Passive: Natural Immunity (Ivy is immune to all status effects DOT, Power Drain, Stun, Slow, Snare, Block Disable, and Disabled Specials and Gear but takes 15% more damage from specials. Reaching more than 180% on SP2 unleashes a toxin on her opposing team, dealing a DOT spread out over 5 seconds which multiplies by every Arkham Knight teammate to 40% DOT). Note: Ivy takes no damage from Poison or other forms of uncommon DOT, but slightly increased damage from fire, and regular damage from bleed. *Lex Luthor/Red Son; 1000, 1000 (without passive); Passive: US President (All of Luthor's teammates him have a 25% increase to damage and health, which goes up to 35% when battling Superman and 50% against Superman/Red Son). Note: This boost is applied for the whole match, not just against that opponent. If facing RSSM, his team will have that bonus for the whole match. *Lex Luthor/Superman (movie); 1300, 1200; Passive: Kryptonite (Lex Luthor's opponents' health is lowered by 20% and Superman's by 35%. Lex also takes 15% less damage from specials). *Nightwing/Arkham Knight; 1400, 1200; Passive: Bludhaven Protector (Nightwing and his teammates take 40% less damage from basic attacks and 20% less damage from specials. Arkham Knight teammates can power drain on their Specials) Note: Nightwing's power drain on both of his specials would come from his passive, not the special itself, so neither of his specials would deal reduced damage (like Kahndaq Black Adam). *Atrocitus; 1350, 1350; Passive: Feline companion (Atrocitus' combo-ender and specials call in Dex-Starr who performs a special action effect: drains .25 power bars from enemy; S1 effect: shield that reflects all basic damage back onto enemy {Atrocitus takes none himself} for 7 seconds; S2 effect: gives Atrocitus and teammates .5 power bars and 20% heal). *Zod/Superman 2; 1200, 1300; Passive: Kneel before Zod (Upon defeating one enemy, Zod regains .5 power bars and gains a 20% damage boost for 10 seconds; upon defeating two enemies, Zod gains 1 power bar, a 50% damage boost for 15 seconds and regains 25% of his health, every enemy tag-out against Zod gives him .25 power bars) *The Joker/Dark Knight; 1300, 1300; Passive: What Doesn't Kill You... (After fighting the same enemy for more than 5 seconds, Joker applies a DOT to the opponent health per second that continues until the opponent tags out. If Joker fights the same enemy for more than 15 seconds, he gains a 50% damage boost against them and disables their specials after using his specials for 5 seconds). Note: the two second effects are permanent against the enemy and will continue even if they tag out and tag back in. *Doomsday/Dawn of Justice; 1000, 1600; Passive: Energy Absorption (After taking damage from any unblocked special, Doomsday and his team regain half of the damage dealt, he gains a 100% damage boost to ALL damage and all unblocked specials will crit for 7 seconds). *Gorilla Grodd/The Flash; 1200, 1400; Passive: Telephathic Attacks {I recognize the resemblance to MM Prime's name} (Grodd has a 40% chance of using telepathy on his opponent if they activate a special will take no damage from the special, and the opponent who launched the special will take half of the damage from it. However, Grodd will still retain any status effects from the special. Note: this effect is like lifedrain in that the reflected damage is based on the damage taken so if any special is blinked by Grodd and his passive activates, there will be no reflected damage. Similarly, characters/gears who can avoid specials could potentially avoid the reflected damge. *Mr. Freeze/Batman and Robin; 1500, 1100; Passive: Endless Puns (On a successful special attack, Freeze generates a pun. After generating 3 puns, his opponent is driven crazy and their attacks deal 50% less damage and their power gen is slowed by 75% for 10 seconds while he does 25% more damage with specials. Crazed enemies cannot tag out without being driven back into sanity achievable by having Freeze tag out and stop generating endless puns during the 10 second period). BTW, this one is a complete joke, although the effects are acutally relatively decent. *Zoom/The Flash; 900, 1600; Passive: Time Remnant (Once per match after falling below 20% health, Zoom has a chance to create a time remnant with 50% health will now be two Zooms attacking the opponent. All attacks do twice as much damage and the Time Remnant must be killed before this wears off. Once dead, Zoom will come back with 20% health as normal). Note: This effect is just like RF's Cellular Regeneration in that it can't be avoided by a one-hitter if triggered. The chance to create the remnant is about 75%. Zoom also has a reverse-Speedforce effect (like I think RF should have too) in that his opponent attacks 15% slower upon Zoom using an SP1. *Robin; 1500, 1200; Passive: Bat Family (Whenever Robin uses a special, the following characters gain power: Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing, Catwoman amounts as JLWW's passive). *Robin/Teen Titans; 1000, 1500; Passive: Boy Wonder (ALL forms of health regaining (regen, life drain, healing, etc.) on Robin's team are 2x as effective. Teen Titans characters have 25% additional damage and power gen). Note: Batman/Dark Knight's passive would work with this. *Supergirl/Injustice 2; 1400, 1200; Passive: Heat Vision (Four times per match after reaching a certain health level 60%, 40%, and 20% health, Supergirl can use her Heat Vision instead of basic attacks for 5 seconds Vision would be fully ranged and and do the damage equivalent of one heavy-attack combo, and could be performed about 3 times in the 5 seconds by a player depending on their skills. Combining her with Superman/Injustice 2 makes the Heat Vision automatically crit when unblocked.) *GEAR (Legendary): Batman's Utility Belt (Evolved), Equipment belt (Unevolved): Effect: 15-35% damage increase; Batman effect: 10-30% power generation increase; Evolved effect: Adds another gear slot to user WHEN EQUIPPED WITH THIS GEAR; Batman evolved effect: .25-.75 power bars given upon every tag-in *GEAR (Epic): Dual Wrist Guns (Evolved), Pistols (Unevolved): Effect: 8-18% damage boost to S2; Deadshot effect: 1-6% unblockable chance on S2; Evolved effect: 20-30% crit chance on S2 *GEAR (Epic): Carnivorous Plant (Evolved), Potted Plant (Unevolved): Effect: 12-22% max health increase; Poison Ivy effect: 100% chance to heal team 15-25% on S2; Evolved effect: 15-25% chance to reflect S2 while blocking *GEAR (Epic): Supercharged Red Power Ring (Evolved): Red Power Ring (Unevolved): Effect: 50-70% damage boost to basic attacks; Atrocitus effect: 30-50% more damage on Crit attacks; Evolved effect: 10-20% AOE on S2 Note: This gear would be very unique in that RLHJ would be able to use the character-specific effects of BOTH the Green Lantern sig gear and this gear. *GEAR (Epic): ???... This is supposed to be Grodd's sig gear, but I'm not quite sure what to make it.. He doesn't seem to utilize that many physical objects, and it's hard to put "psionic abillites" as a gear. *GEAR (Gear Set): Power Battery Set (Evolved): Power Ring Set (Unevolved): 2/3 effect: Every special attack used enhances the damage of all other specials used by the character equipped with the set by 5-15%. Stacks three times. 3/3 effect: Every special attack used gives 6-12% damage mitigation for rest of match. Stacks three times. *GEAR (Gear Set): White Power Battery (Evolved): White Power Ring (Unevolved): Effect: 8-18% Power gen increase; Effect: 10-20% chance to reflect all specials while blocking; Evolved effect: 1-6% DOT added on special *GEAR (Gear Set): Orange Power Battery (Evolved): Orange Power Ring (Unevovled): Effect: 15-25% stun chance on tag-in; Effect: 30-50% Crit Boost; Evolved effect: 1-21% chance to steal opponents gear upon tag-in and use it for 20 seconds (for one-time effects such as RAGS and Mother Box, the effect will take place immediately upon stealing it). *GEAR (Gear Set): Purple Power Battery (Evolved): Purple Power Ring (Unevolved): Effect: Blocking stops 20-40% more damage; Effect: 20-40% max health increase; Evolved effect: 49-99% Lifedrain chance on SP1 *GEAR (Epic): Velocity 9 (Evolved): Velocity 6 (Unevolved): Effect: 8-18% power gen increase; Zoom effect: 10-20% speed increase; Evolved effect: 20-30% crit chance on SP2 *GEAR (Epic): Robin's Bo Staff (Evolved); Staff (Unevolved): Effect: 8-18% damage boost to SP2; Robin Effect: 10-20% heal team on SP2; Evolved effect: 15-25% chance to reflect SP2 while blocking Category:Blog posts